And You Thought You Knew
by Rizui-sama
Summary: The rating may be too high but I'm not taking any chances. Just a disturbing little fic with a twist at the end...if you read it and think about it you'll understand. R


And You Thought You Knew  
  
  
Cell: Well after reading what has to be the most depressing Quatre-angst fic on the face of the earth Doc has decided to write one her self...except it's with Duo because she can't see her self hurting Quatre—  
  
Yes I can—  
  
Cell: *Pimp slaps her*  
  
Ouch! *Holds fractured nose*  
  
Cell: Anyway, enjoy this little reason why Doc shouldn't be allowed to eat a gallon of ice cream at 2 in the morning.  
  
*Runs to the bathroom* I'll be 110 again in no time!  
  
Cell: *Shakes head* Warning: This fic is disturbing as hell. _______________________________________________________________  
Duo sat in the middle of a park, watching little kids play and wrestle with each other. It looked so peaceful, but there was this one girl that was bothering him for some reason. She was sitting alone on a swing, head in down cast and she was mumbling to herself. She was wearing a faded purple shirt with wrinkled khaki drawstring pants and she had deep red hair with brown and black streaks. She had on tan sandals with dark red streaks on the toes and side of them.  
  
It almost resembled dried blood.  
  
After reasoning with himself, he decided to go over and see why she looked so sad. He slapped on a grin and bounced over to the girl. He tapped her on the shoulder and when she looked up he gasped in horror.  
  
Her eyes were so pale she looked blind and her face was marred with long, snake-like cut on the right side of her face.  
  
"Um, hey there kid!" he said regaining his happy demeanor. She looked at him blankly before softly replying "hey there kid". Duo looked at her curiously. Her voice was almost too deep to be a girl and she had repeated the same thing he had said.  
  
"Say, why are you all alone here? Where are your parents?" The girl giggled but she never smiled and repeated what Duo had said. Duo cocked his head and smiled.  
  
"Well, since you appear to be askin the questions, I'm alone here because no one came with me and my parents...are dead. I never really knew them." Duo said. The girl repeated the exact same thing except for the "I never really knew them" part. Duo's smile vanished and he looked at her.  
  
"Are your parents...really dead?" he said half expecting an answer and half expecting her to repeat what he had said.  
  
"Yes. They were killed by a war."  
  
"A war? There's only one going on right now—"  
  
"A different war. A war fought with me." At this morbid saying, the girl finally looked up and...smiled.   
  
"War fought with you?" Duo said in surprise. He didn't like wear this was going. The girl nodded still smiling.  
  
"Yes! Wars happen everyday! People war with themselves, animals war over competition...but you know all about that, don't ya 02?" Duo jumped back in surprise. How did she know...!?  
  
"How did you know that!?" Duo exclaimed. Neither one of them had noticed that it was now twilight and all the kids and their loved ones had left the park; it was the two of them all alone.  
  
"I know everything about you. Don't you get it Duo? Wars don't begin and end, they begin, end, and then there's another one. War happens before wars, that's what our planet; the human race was born on! War, war, wonderful war—"Duo slapped the girl to make her shut up.  
  
"Shut up! Your wrong about that, wars are bigger than the petty feuds that happen here! What you had with your parents was just a fight..." Duo trailed off as he realized just how her parents had died.  
  
She had killed them.  
  
Those red streaks on her shoes were blood.  
  
"Y-you killed your parents didn't you?!"  
  
The girl grinned darkly show blood stained teeth. "We had a war, and in war your enemies must be killed."  
  
"You didn't have a war! Don't you understand?! You killed you parents for no damn reason!"  
  
"Yes I did! They had to die! Couldn't let them hurt me anymore...!! They hurt me Duo! You didn't even know your parents you stupid bitch! I can't...I can't..." the girl trailed off in a sob. Then she started laughing with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You and your past! War is part of your life now, you won't escape it! War is a part of everyday life! Don't you see? All the war, pain, suffering...its people like us who create war. You and I are a lot alike Duo. We kill for no reason. We kill until it doesn't feel bad anymore. We are murderers. We are the ones who set things right in this God-forsaken world. Do you see it now Duo?" The girl rose from her swing and started to skip around Duo.  
  
"We're both so sad and lonely so we take it out on the ones we love. Death is so funny and we can laugh because we've seen it so much. Don't you love it Duo? Love it as much as I do? You should. We are the murderers of innocents." The girl said then she giggled and ran off, leaving Duo alone in the cold. Duo then almost collapsed on the swing seat and tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
Everything that girl had said was now starting to make sense.  
  
Wars never end. They just begin over and over.  
  
He had murdered so many innocents...just pawns of war. Men and women with families, lives.  
  
And he had taken it all away.  
  
She was right, they were a lot alike. They both killed for no reason...  
  
Duo just stared into the growing darkness, slowly swinging on the swing.  
  
He never saw the bullet coming until it was too late. 


End file.
